


Call on Me

by Cormyay



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Aerobics Hux, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Hux is a Tease, Hux is a little shit, I don't know how this happened, Kylo for once is at a loss for words, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Slight Bondage, and puts on a show, just overall a good time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 06:46:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7350151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cormyay/pseuds/Cormyay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hux wears the yellow leotard simply to get a reaction out of Kylo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Call on Me

**Author's Note:**

> I blame huxblush on tumblr for this, they said we needed to do this or we got detention, nobody wants that.
> 
> You should definitely watch the music video that inspired the fic https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=L_fCqg92qks  
> first, really good for a visual reference, just good visuals altogether honestly.  
> Enjoy
> 
> I'm also all for the headcanon that Hux is just loud and passion during sex as he is during his speeches :)

Word had gotten around the ship that Hux had started teaching an aerobics class. Kylo didn't know how the General made time for something like that, between finishing the StarKiller project and over seeing all the troops. He knew Hux made time to exercise but he hadn't mentioned anything about a class. Why hadn't he told him, he would have probably joined him even though he usually trained alone in his private work out room, he honestly would have used any excuse to spend more time with Hux. They really only had a couple of nights a week where they could have personal time for just the two of them.  

Soon Kylo started hearing more rumors about the class,  they started in officers lounge, a group of officers whispering to one another. _'Ha_ _ve you seen the General though?' 'Yeah I can't believe he wears something like that' 'I know it's an exercising outfit_ _but that leotard leaves nothing to the imagination' 'why do you think so people have started going to the class'_ Kylo was more than interested now, he did not like the idea of other people but him looking at Hux that way. He growled under his mask and the officers that had been whispering immediately stopped talking. He knew if he asked Hux about the class he wouldn't be honest, so the next time one of Hux's classes were scheduled he decided he would sneak in.  

No one but Hux and Phasma knew what he looked like under the mask so he wouldn't draw attention to himself, slipping on some loose black sweats and black tank top. He snuck in a little after the class had started, there were about 25 other people there all in varying degrees of revealing work out clother. The music was already playing and as he looked to the front of the room he had to stop a gasp from escaping him. Hux was bent over facing the wall of mirrors, right hand on his left foot and his left arm in the air above him. His light yellow leotard did in fact leave nothing to the imagination, it rode up slightly and perfectly framed his ass. He was also wearing pink stirrup socks and a pink sweatband around his head. He quickly switched arms for a moment and then raised them both high in the air. Hux looked in the mirror and made eye contact with him, he still hadn't moved and he knew his face was flushed red. Hux could tell what the sight of his body was doing to him and made a feral grin before bending back over again to do the same stretch and keeping eye contact through the mirror. Kylo shook himself out of stupor and quickly rolled out a mat in the back and fell in line with everyone else, he should have just left but he couldn't. 

As soon as he was standing on his mat Hux turned to face the class, spreading his legs to have his knees at a 90 degree angle to the floor. Hux was still looking straight at him as he copied his stance, he tried to keep his eyes level but they soon lingered down and he could perfectly make out the lines of Hux's cock through the thin fabric. Then Hux started thrusting his hips forward, he snapped his eyes back up to Hux's eyes that were now half hooded. Hux thrusted a few times forward before lowering his head to arch his back and slowly slinking back up biting his lip. Everyone else around was just going through the routine like it was nothing new, how was this not driving everyone else insane? Soon Hux turned to the side and starting rotating and thrusting his hips towards the left wall, then rolling and flipping his head towards the right wall to do the same. His hair was now a mess, strands of hair going every which way over his sweatband and into his eyes.  

Next he had everyone bend forward 90 degrees with their legs straight, arching his back as he brought his arms up and rotated bending his legs. Neither one had broken eye contact and soon Hux was spreading his legs apart, stopping before doing a complete split. He did a couple of push up like moves before basically grinding his pelvis into the mat and then sitting on his left ass cheek facing the class. His left leg bent inwards and his right knee brought up level to his chest and then- Kylo cursed the Maker as Hux brought his right leg all the way up to be straight over his head. He quickly had everyone lay on their backs and use their legs to thrust their hips up into the air, then they were on all fours again. Kylo was cursing under his breath as his quickly growing erection rubbed across the inside of sweats. He was so thankful he had worn his looser ones, hopefully mostly concealing it from everyone else. 

He kept replaying the positions Hux had been in and all the positions he could imagine him in. _Hux_ _standing and_ _gyrating_ _his hips as he caressed his own chest and stomach._ _On his back on the mat rubbing a towel across his groin through spread legs. Sitting up to arch his back..._  

Kylo almost missed the next action of everyone standing back up, and jumped up to join back in. Hux had everyone whipping their head from head from side to side bouncing on their feet before- Kylo had to will himself to calm down as Hux bent over and practically spanked his own ass. Alternating touching his left and right foot with one hand while the other was still on his ass massaging it. He arched his back one more time before bringing it up and biting his lip at him again. 

Just when Kylo thought he was going to lose control Hux stood up straight and clapped his hands, "class is over, everyone out!" 

Kylo wastes no time putting into everyone's minds that they needed to leave quickly. Once the last person was out he mentally locked the doors, both he and Hux walked up to one another and without a pause smashed their lips together. Kylo swiftly grinded his now completely hard erection into Hux's hips, causing Hux to moan into his mouth. It was all teeth and tongue as Hux greedily opened his mouth to take more of him in. 

Kylo broke apart both of them now panting, "now I know why you haven't told me about this class, look at you," he grabbed Hux's ass with both hands and roughly squeezed, "wearing basically nothing in front of these people" he growled out. 

"It's comfortable," he gasped out as a weak explanation as Kylo tightened his grip. 

"You think I wouldn't find out about this," he said between kissing and marking Hux's neck and chest. 

Hux could only make small moans and gasps as he grinded his own hips into Kylos'. 

"You must have known," Kylo looked to Hux's face that was now flushed red, "was this all a ploy to get a rise out of me, make me jealous?" 

Hux smirked before speaking, "seems to be working to me", and then bit his lip again. 

He quickly pushes Hux down onto the floor, Hux bouncing on the mat and looking up at him with a cross look on his face. He didn't have anytime to complain before Kylo was on his knees in front of him. He quickly grabbed the leotard over his stomach and tore it open; Hux's hard cock now loose from the constricting fabric and leaking onto his stomach. Kylo gave him a wicked grin before leaning down, "after I'm finished you won't be able to put this back on without thinking of me," he bent down to lick up the underside of Hux's cock eliciting another moan from him. "As soon as you try to put this on you'll think of my mouth on your cock," he quickly takes the whole length of Hux's cock down his throat. He glances up in time to see Hux throw his head back and keen at the constricting heat. 

Hux's voice starts filling the room with echos of yeah's and oh's. Kylo bobbed his head a few more times before releasing his cock with a loud, wet, pop. He then uses his teeth and one of his hands to continue ripping the outfit apart and then slides his hands over the inside of Hux's thighs slowly spreading his legs apart. 

"As you go to stretch you'll feel me spreading your legs apart and holding them open as I use my fingers to open you up". Hux is being quiet for once but he's hanging on to every word Kylo says as he starts to pant.  

Kylo leans forward to kiss Hux again, slowly this time before bringing his mouth to Hux's ear to whisper, "tell me General, were you expecting this to eventually happen, how prepared are you?" 

Hux is shaking as he keeps himself sitting up, keeping most of his weight on his hands propping him up. He glances towards a bench by the wall where a pink bag is laying underneath it, and looks back at him. 

Kylo immediately calls the bag towards him with the force, he opens the bag to find the he was indeed prepared. Various bottles of lube and a change of clothes are in the bag. Kylo grabs a bottle and pours some onto his hand warming it before guiding Hux to lay down with his other hand.  

He looks down at Hux as he slowly warms the lube between his fingers, and Hux starts talking, "Kylo, please hurry," he says while hopelessly grinding his hips into the air, much like one of exercises. 

"Hmmm I feel like I'm rewarding you for bad behavior, showing your body off like that in front of other people." 

"Please Kylo I won't wear this again, I promise, please," he says his pleas now taking on a desperate tone. 

"I'll make sure you won't be able to," Kylo says as he leans over Hux's body to suck a nipple through the fabric at the same time putting the first coated finger into Hux. Hux writhes underneath him and grabs onto his biceps to dig his nails in, Kylo hisses at the pain. He uses the force to pull Hux's arms over his head wrist over wrist. He takes off the ridiculous pink sweatband from Hux's head and wraps it around his wrists to keep them tied to together above his head. 

He soon works another finger into Hux causing him to arch his back and it's not long before he's grinding back onto his hand. He adds a third finger flexing the digits forward to hit the right spot and drags a sudden scream from Hux, "Fuck, Kylo yes, keep going ". 

He rubs against the spot a couple more times before removing his fingers and standing to remove his sweatpants. He strokes his own aching cock a couple of times before Hux sits backup. 

Hux licks his lips, "let me help get your cock ready please". 

Before Kylo can answer Hux's mouth his on him, his tied hands pressed against one his thighs as he starts working his mouth up and down. He spits and slicks up his cock a few times before it becomes too much and he pulls Hux away.  

"Roll over, on your arms and knees," and again Hux is in a similar position to earlier except this time he won't be able to concentrate.  

Kylo coats himself with some extra lube and his soon on his knees behind him lining his cock up to Hux's entrance. Hux's head his facing down as he slides in slowly with little resistance, Hux letting out small sounds of pleasure at being filled. 

Kylo pulls out almost all the way before slamming back in and Hux still has his face to the floor, he needs to change that. He grabs the hair at the back of Hux's head to pull his face up, "look at me Hux". 

For a moment Hux tries to turn his head but he soon corrects him, "no, look at me through the mirror". 

He hears Hux's breath catch his throat as they make eye contact and Kylo releases his hair, "look at what a mess you've made of yourself". 

"Yes, yes, I'm a mess Kylo, please mess me up more," Kylo can't form words as Hux starts grinding back to meet his thrusts. 

Hux keeps talking though between pants, "Fuck, Kylo, your cock was made for me, you're the only one who gets to make me like this, I'm yours". 

Hux's words are always full of passion, always knows what to say to drive him crazy. He can tell his own thrusts are becoming erractic and he won't last much longer. He decides to flip Hux onto his back again and spreads his legs as far apart as he can before he thrusts back in and leans over to kiss him. Hux throws his still tied wrists over his neck to pull him closer and returns the kiss just as passionately.  

They barely pull apart from each other breathes mingling in the small space, "Kylo, I'm so close". 

He's close too, he takes one of his hands to wrap around Hux's cock and after only a couple strokes Hux his coming and yelling out his name. Kylo only has to thrust a couple more times and he's coming inside of Hux, the two riding their orgasms out together. He slumps forward, Hux's hands still wrapped around his neck. They give themselves a couple of minutes to catch their breaths and Kylo slowly pulls out, and Hux lets his arms go limp onto his chest. He stands up and takes in the sight for a moment Hux's leotard is shredded, his hair is a mess, come covering his chest and starting to leak from his ass, completely spent. He hopes Hux won't even be able to walk into this room without thinking about this. 

He bends over and grabs a towel out of Hux's gym bag and starts cleaning himself and Hux off. He throws the towel into a used towel bucket before slipping his sweatpants back on. Hux is still laying on the mat catching his breath and looks like he's ready to sleep, Kylo removes the sweatband from around his wrists and massages them for a moment. 

Hux doesn't look like he wants to move, he can't help but let out a small laugh, "you can't sleep here Hux". 

Hux opens his eyes and makes a face, "of course not, it's disgusting down here and I need a shower." 

He helps Hux to stand up and put his clothes on, not bothering trying to take off what remains of the leotard, his quarters aren't too far from here. 

He places a kiss to Hux's forehead, "did you enjoy your workout General?" 

"I very much did, though I do promise not to wear that again, I'll put on something less revealing." 

"I didn't say you couldn't wear it again," Hux goes to say something, "I just don’t want you wearing in front of other people." 

Kylo pulls Hux into a slow kiss, "I wouldn't mind you wearing it again for me, maybe we can have some one on one personal training sessions". 

Hux raises his an eyebrow, "Hmmmm I don't see why not, maybe after a shower we could have one?" 

"That sounds like a good idea." 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> You can find my tumblr at ragingsolo.tumblr


End file.
